hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Jones
Alfred Jones is a 17-year-old Gryffindor. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Bioraphy Alfred Frank Jones was born on July 4 to Annie and James Jones. Annie was originally from America, but her family had moved to England when she recieved her Hogwarts letter. James' family was also from America, and he was the only one out of 7 children who attended Hogwarts. James and Annie had both been sorted into Gryffindor, and they slowly but surely fell in love. Once they graduated, they got married and moved back to America, Austin, Texas to be exact. There, Annie worked as an accountant and James worked as a bussinessman. Both jobs were very high paying and they were able to raise 3 children in Texas. Arthur, the oldest, Matthew, the middle child, and Alfred, the youngest. As a child, Alfred was spoiled by his parents. He got everything he wanted. In this way, Alfred was always a bit conceited. In school, he was very popular with all of the other children. He made many goof friends, and loved schoolwork. He was always the top in his classes. Even though Alfred's grades were amazing, he always loved playing pranks on the other kids. He would always get in trouble and be sent to the principal's office. It got to a point where he would be going there every day. His older brother, Arthur, always colded Alfred for his doings and would always act superior to Alfred and Matthew. When Alfred was 7, Arthur got his ogwarts letter. Alfred was extremely jealous of Arthur, and the whole summer Alfred tried to find ways to sneak into Arthur's bags and go to Hogwarts with him. These attempts always failed, to Alfred's dismay. he had to wait 4 long years until he could go to Hogwarts. When Alfred arrived at Hogwarts, he made friends instantly. He was a bright ball of sunshine to everybody around him. The Sorting Hat had trouble trying to find which house Alfred should be sorted into. Alfred had he cunningness and was conceited like a Slytherin, a witty and sharp brain like a Ravenclaw, and happy and bright attitude like a Hufflepuff, and a bold and outgoing perssonality like a Gryffindor. Finally, it decided that Alfred should be part of Gryffindor. Alfred now is the houses' resident trouble maker and recieves very high grades. Personality Alfred has a very bold and outgoing personality. He's always very hyper and happy. You can always rely on Alfred to be a ray of sunshine. He's constantly cracking jokes and making people laugh. Alfred is very brave, and plays lots of pranks. He's obsessed with being the "hero", which can lead to Alfred being a bit conceited about himself. He's very charming and a bit of a flirt, but he hates hurting girls, so he tends to stay away from them when he can. Alfred is always willing to help people out in a sitch. Wand Alfred's wand is 12 inches long, made of hawthorne wood, and has a unicorn tail hair core. Appearance Alfred is very handsome, with sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. He's very tall, being 6'2 and has a lot of muscle. Many girls think that he's very cute. Alliances *Arthur Jones (brother) *Matthew Jones (brother) *Feliciano Lovino *Romano Lovino *Louis Wayne *Emma Cromley *Sam Meyer *Joy Pierce *Bella Gregory *Freddie Simon *Jeremy Scray *Thomas Perry *Blaine Pearson *Lilly Martinson Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Alfred is very smart. *Alfred is a trouble maker. *Alfred is very clever. *Alfred loves pulling pranks. *Alfred always want to be the hero. *Alfred wants a happy ever after. *Alfred loves food. *Alfred enjoys muggle sports. *Alfred is a straight O student. *Alfred can be a bit conceited. Gallery Category:American Category:Male Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Overly Attractive Male Category:Gryffindor Category:Straight O Student Category:Trouble Maker Category:Student Category:Seventeen Category:Pureblood Category:Seventh Year